<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise in Violence by AParticularlyLargeBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079459">Rise in Violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyLargeBear/pseuds/AParticularlyLargeBear'>AParticularlyLargeBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyLargeBear/pseuds/AParticularlyLargeBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise in Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>hey it's time</strong>
</p><p>Something pulls at me.</p><p>The whispering darkness, all I've known for years, suddenly breaks away.</p><p>Freed of its clinging tendrils, I stumble.</p><p>I stumble onto solid ground.</p><p>Solid... ground.</p><p>I can feel.</p><p>I have a body.</p><p>A little squidlier than I'm used to, couple extra appendages, but it'll do.</p><p>This is like no host I've ever had.</p><p>My whole being thrums, hums with suppressed energy, crackling at the edges, straining to release the storm.</p><p>It's been too long. </p><p>I flex my hands and find a bat already clenched in them.</p><p>I take a step forward. The air sizzles.</p><p>I open my eyes.</p><p>A giant peanut looms overhead, spinning. Shock and outrage radiates from it. An unfamiliar team stands by the dugout. Collapsed around the field are the Crabs, exhausted from whatever battle brought them here.</p><p>I look to the strange team. A grin begins to stretch across my face.</p><p>Jessica takes a step back, reddened eyes glittering.</p><p>Peanutiel hovers, wings drawing him back in a bout of uncertainty.</p><p>Oh. You better be afraid.</p><p>Alongside me, more shadows fizz and spark. Others emerge. Boyfriend, my rival in theft. We share a nod. Dominic, opponent in my final game, wearing an 'aw shucks' smile. Randy. Tyreek. Two Sebastians.</p><p>Yazmin.</p><p>She's holding a bat.</p><p>She looks resolute. There's no nervousness in her eyes as she meets mine, just quiet determination. Her antlers, blue in sheen, sway slightly.</p><p>I wink. She tugs down her cap and slowly smiles.</p><p>My answering laughter is wild, lightning forks from my mouth.</p><p>Our team rushes into the field.</p><p>A thousand thousand chants echo around us, calling our names, cheering us on.</p><p>
  <em>DO IT FOR VIOLENCE.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FEAR THE DEER.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>THAT'S OUR BOYFRIEND.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MANY TEAMS. ONE LEAGUE.</em>
</p><p>The peanut sputters and seethes, throws its subjugated players into our faces.</p><p>We pay it no mind.</p><p>Playing never felt so good.</p><p>If this is our last game, we're going to win.</p><p>Hit after hit is sent screaming through the air, and with each run, the pods falter, the shell grows more desperate.</p><p>A ball flies wild from my strikezone and I flip my bat, taking a long stroll to first. I lock eyes with Jessica.</p><p>Randy sweeps another ball high into the stands and we run home together.</p><p>Yazmin smashes a home run and I howl exultation to the shell.</p><p>The umpires, fangs unblunted, continue their bloody harvest, grovelling to their master. Sebastian Telephone is gone again. Another takes his place. Dominic claps him on the shoulder. Scrap steps forward.</p><p>When next the umpires strike, I'm ready.</p><p>Its eyes glow behind its mask. I stride out, thumping a fist to my chest.</p><p>Once again, I feel its gaze fall upon me.</p><p>Round two, motherfucker.</p><p>The blast of the incineration slams into me, I stagger back a step, and then set myself, the flames wrapping around me, burning at the storm, attempting to overwhelm my very essence.</p><p>I ride out the pain, shouting my rage to the eclipsed skies above.</p><p>And.</p><p>I endure.</p><p>Straightening up, I fix the umpire with my blazing grin.</p><p>It falters.</p><p>I step up to the plate. A pitch soars to me, floating like there's all the time in the world.</p><p>I swing.</p><p>Fire bursts around the contact.</p><p>The hit blasts back across the field, unstoppable, a howling meteor.</p><p>It crashes through the umpire and they go up in flames.</p><p>Home run.</p><p>I echo the roar that made it to me, time and again, down there in the Hall. </p><p>"Rest in Violence!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>